Companhia - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: O que nos separa de um natal perfeito em família? Às vezes é o trabalho, a distância, a falta de dinheiro ou ainda uma combinação de tudo isso, mas o que Bella não sabia é que um natal perfeito pode vir de uma companhia inesperada.


**One Shot - Natal**

 **Companhia**

 **By: Rafa Masen**

 **Nota da História:** 100% Beward

Não recomendada para menores de 18 anos

* * *

Olhei para o relógio e suspirei me sentindo derrotada. Não adiantava nada estar de férias da faculdade e ter que trabalhar feito uma condenada.

O fim de ano era a pior época para trabalhar em comércio, afinal você tinha que trabalhar muito enquanto as pessoas passeiam e compram, tudo o que você gostaria de estar fazendo e tudo o que você não pode fazer. O que me conforta é que, segundo os meus planos, esse é meu último natal trabalhando nesse emprego, afinal falta pouco para eu me formar e no próximo ano estarei num emprego bem melhor, ganhando muito melhor e principalmente sem ter que trabalhar nos feriados.

Sempre adorei o natal para ficar com a minha família coisa que não tem acontecido há anos. Quando eu me mudei ainda tentava ir, uma vez sai daqui depois do trabalho e quando cheguei em casa já era tão tarde que tudo o que fiz foi dormir para sair muito cedo no dia seguinte, mas mesmo depois desse desastre eu não desisti de tentar ficar com meus pais no natal. Fui teimosa e tentei nos dois anos seguintes quando me dei conta de que era perda de tempo e dinheiro, por isso, há dois natais que eu fico aqui sozinha sonhando em voltar para a casa, ajudar minha mãe a cozinhar cada parte da ceia e ficar no dia seguinte para comer as sobras requentadas.

Respirei fundo tomando coragem e me levantei, sem outra escolha apenas tomei um banho e fui para o trabalho.

Desde que comecei na faculdade, eu trabalhava como caixa em um supermercado que em dias normais já estava sempre cheio de gente coisa que piorava cem vezes na semana do natal e dei um suspiro cansado só de pensar em como estaria cheio hoje, dia vinte e três de dezembro. No fim isso era até bom, já que eu chegava em casa tão cansada que só podia dormir e não ficava pensando no que estava perdendo em casa.

.

Eu passava sem ver as compras das pessoas já há algumas horas. Era um trabalho mecânico ainda mais se já o fizesse por tanto tempo, por isso as vezes eu conseguia ficar entediada ou brincar com alguma criança que passava por mim.

Como de costume o lugar estava lotado e todos os caixas tinham filas imensas, mas o que definitivamente ganhava era o meu por ser o rápido. De fato passar apenas dez itens era muito mais rápido e ao que parece as pessoas preferem vir várias vezes para fazer suas compras e serem rápidos do que comprar tudo de uma vez.

Suspirei e dei uma esticada no corpo enquanto um cliente saia e o outro esvaziava a cestinha em cima da esteira quando olho para a fila e vejo um homem vestido em um terno. Fiquei por um instante encarando o cara, não só porque era muito estranho uma pessoa vestida daquele jeito em um mercado, mas porque ele me olhava também.

Mesmo com a roupa impecável, ele tinha um cabelo todo bagunçado e um sorriso torto que me deixou um pouco desnorteada e quando percebeu que eu também estava olhando, seu sorriso aumentou e envergonhada eu passei a fazer o meu trabalho de cabeça baixa.

Vez ou outra eu olhava para a fila só para ter a certeza de que o cara ainda estava olhando para mim e ficava mais e mais nervosa pensando no que seria quando fosse a vez dele coisa que não demorou para acontecer.

-Boa tarde – cumprimentei mecanicamente como cumprimentava qualquer outra pessoa e comecei a registrar os itens que ele colocou ali. Quando terminei, olhei para cima a fim de indicar o valor e vi de perto seu sorriso. Ele era realmente um homem muito muito bonito e me olhava atentamente com os olhos verdes brilhando, tão incríveis que me fizeram gaguejar – do... doze dólares... e vinte e dois centavos.

Demorou um pouquinho para ele se mover e abrir a carteira para me dar o dinheiro, eu agradeci e ele ainda me olhava com um sorriso antes de pegar a sacola e ir.

Gaguejei uma saudação para a próxima pessoa da fila me sentindo bastante desestabilizada com aquele cara. Ele era tão bonito e me olhava daquele jeito...

Balancei minha cabeça rindo enquanto lutava para que o código de barras da carne congelada fosse reconhecida pelo leitor. Era como se eu nunca tivesse visto alguém bonito antes ou como se aquele cara num terno chique fosse olhar para mim toda descabelada aqui.

A fila andou mais um pouquinho e eu olhei a fim de ver se tinha jeito de eu ter uma folguinha e respirar um pouco quando eu vejo o mesmo homem na fila outra vez. Tinha certeza que era ele, não tinha mais ninguém de terno no local muito menos com o cabelo tão bagunçado ou com um sorriso tão lindo.

Mal tinha me acalmado da última vez e já fiquei nervosa só por vê-lo ali novamente. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu fazia o meu trabalho e inevitavelmente chegou a vez dele novamente.

-Olá – ele disse ao se aproximar colocando um refrigerante em lata em cima da esteira.

-Boa tarde.

-Está bastante cheio aqui hoje, não é?

-Pois é, um péssimo dia para se esquecer alguns itens – brinquei e ele sorriu como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa, mas ele apenas abria e fechava a boca rindo sem graça. Quando aparentemente ele desistiu eu disse – dois dólares e cinquenta centavos.

Mais uma vez eu o vi abrir a carteira e me entregar o dinheiro, quando me despedi ele acenou com um sorriso. Eu o acompanhei com o olhar até o lado de fora e ao invés de ir embora colocou as mãos no cabelo bagunçado e falava consigo mesmo. Aquilo era bastante estranho e estava me divertindo vendo aquilo, mas tive que voltar ao trabalho quando a velhinha pigarreou a minha frente.

Registrei as uvas passas e enquanto ela pegava o dinheiro olhei para onde o homem estava, mas não o vi, ele deve ter ido embora. Sorri de volta para a velhinha e me despedi antes de continuar o meu trabalho, mas pensando no cara. O que será que ele estava fazendo? De terno deveria trabalhar por perto ou morar por ali.

-Próximo – chamei guardando o troco antes de fechar a caixa registradora e levo um susto ao ver mais uma vez o homem de terno e cabelos bagunçado colocando mais uma latinha de refrigerante ali.

Eu o cumprimentei como das outras vezes e ele ficou ali, olhando para mim com um sorriso, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos, tanto que tive que repetir o preço duas vezes antes que ele pudesse pagar e ir embora. Como antes eu o acompanhei com o olhar até o lado de fora do mercado enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos enterradas no cabelo num momento e no outro não estava mais ali.

Ansiosa fiquei olhando para o fim da fila para ver se o via novamente, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele. Um tempo depois, parei de procurar me esquecendo do assunto tanto que me assusto quando chega a vez dele novamente.

-Eu preciso falar antes que eu perca a coragem – ele falou antes mesmo que eu pudesse saudá-lo – você quer jantar comigo hoje?

-O que? – ele riu passando a mão no cabelo.

-Eu sei que parece estranho, você não me conhece nem nada, mas eu quero conhecer você... – ele colocou as mãos sobre a esteira e aproximou o rosto do meu – Não diz não para mim, por favor. Eu quero mesmo sair com você.

Aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa e por mais que pudesse parecer estranho eu não via motivos para negar aquilo... não via até encontrar um.

-Eu não ia dizer não – gaguejei um pouco sem graça e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais – mas eu saio daqui muito tarde, não vai ter lugar nenhum para a gente jantar...

-Então eu posso passar aqui quando o mercado fechar? Eu posso te acompanhar até em casa – mordi o lábio pensando se era uma boa ideia, mesmo que eu tentasse encontrar um motivo para recusar não conseguia encontrar nenhum. Pelo menos não com aquele sorriso tão lindo tão perto de mim.

-Tudo bem... pode ser.

-Que bom! Ótimo! Vou estar aqui antes de vocês fecharem. Até mais tarde – eu o olhei ir embora sem levar o refrigerante que tinha pegado e sem nem ao menos me dizer o seu nome. Eu ri balançado minha cabeça o que será que me esperava depois do trabalho?

.

Depois que fechei o caixa, fui para o banheiro arrumar um pouco o meu cabelo e tirar meu uniforme, a minha sorte é que eu sempre deixava uma roupa no armário para o caso de precisar fazer algo e agradeci por isso.

Assim que passei pela porta do mercado, eu o vi encostado ali. Ele ainda usava o mesmo terno bonito, com aparecia cara que destoava e muito de seu cabelo bagunçado. Depois de nos olharmos por um longo minuto, com um meio sorriso ele veio ao meu encontro.

-Eu disse que estaria aqui assim que saísse.

-Sim, você só não disse o seu nome – ele arregalou os olhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo parecendo bastante nervoso.

-Que cabeça a minha, me perdoe, meu nome é Edward, Edward Cullen.

-E eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

-Obrigado, Bella. Obrigado por não me achar um maluco.

-Na verdade eu ainda não estou cem por cento certa de que você não é – ele riu.

-Então tenho que começar logo, até porque é bem curto o caminho e eu tenho muita coisa para mostrar – olhei para ele sem entender e foi logo se explicando – Você não se importa de ir caminhando para a casa, não é? Eu não tenho um carro e nem onde arrumar um, até por que... é tão perto e teremos tão pouco tempo para conversarmos...

-Não eu não... ei, espera, como você sabe onde eu moro? – ele sorriu parecendo bastante sem graça.

-É que eu me mudei para a casa ao lado da sua há algumas semanas. Eu tenho tentado falar com você desde que te vi pela primeira vez, mas não consegui – ele riu balançando a cabeça – acho que deu para perceber que eu não sou o cara mais articulado do mundo.

-Que estranho, eu nunca vi você – olhei para o seu rosto tendo a certeza de que me lembraria se tivesse visto um homem assim tão bonito antes.

-Eu sempre te vejo saindo pela manhã, você passa pela minha janela todos os dias. Era sempre cedo demais para ter coragem e falar com você e digo a mim mesmo que vou me apresentar quando voltássemos do trabalho, mas eu nunca te vi voltando ou aos arredores da casa e hoje, quando eu te vi no supermercado eu tive que dar um jeito e criar coragem – ele riu – mesmo que levasse algumas tentativas – eu ri também.

-E o que você fez com todos aqueles refrigerantes que comprou?

-Na verdade eu dei para algumas crianças do lado de fora do supermercado – ele riu balançando a cabeça – foi bem ridículo da minha parte, admito, mas não me arrependo, afinal estou aqui com você agora, não é? – assenti com um sorriso não podendo concordar mais – vamos?

Caminhamos juntos em silencio por alguns minutos. Ele vinha bem ao meu lado com as mãos no bolso como que as obrigasse a mantê-las para si.

-E então... – resolvi quebrar o silencio que já durava demais – acho que você sabe muito mais de mim do que eu sei de você.

-Mas ainda não sei nada sobre você – Edward parecia espantado como se não esperasse por isso e eu ri.

-Sabe sim, sabe onde eu moro, onde trabalho que eu estou sozinha, mas eu não tenho nenhuma dessas informações.

-Pois eu fico bastante feliz em compartilhar isso com você – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior ao falar – Eu acabei de me formar em jornalismo e consegui um emprego, agora eu sou o assistente do assistente do redator do Washington News. Pode não parecer muito, mas eu estou bastante orgulhoso disso.

-É uma grande coisa sim, meus parabéns – ele agradeceu ainda sorrindo – Agora está explicado essa elegância.

-É... eu tive que comparar para o trabalho.

-Você fica muito bem nele.

-Obrigado, na verdade eu ainda estou me acostumando a ele – Edward olhou para si mesmo alisando seu terno e depois para mim com um sorriso.

-Por que não me fala mais sobre você – pedi voltando a caminhar sem saber ao certo quando foi que paramos – É daqui mesmo?

-Não, eu nasci em Chicago, vim para Washington estudar e aos poucos vou construindo a minha vida aqui, acho que não quero voltar para lá. Gosto bastante daqui. E você? De onde é?

-Sou de Forks, uma cidade minúscula no interior do estado. Eu vim estudar também e falta bem pouco para eu terminar minha faculdade de publicidade.

-E você pretende voltar para lá quando se formar?

-Eu bem que queria, mas lá não tem muitas oportunidades para a minha área, na verdade não tem oportunidade para área nenhuma.

-Planeja ficar por aqui, então?

-Se eu encontrar um emprego sim, caso contrário talvez eu me mude para um pouco mais perto de minha família – suspirei – sinto bastante saudade deles.

Nós nos olhamos por um longo minuto enquanto um sorria para o outro. Andamos um pouco em silencio, até que Edward me perguntou.

-Então você vai viajar amanhã? – não entendi de cara a pergunta e ele continuou – sabe... para passar o natal com a sua família?

-Eu bem que queria, mas não vale a pena. Eu tenho que trabalhar até tarde amanhã e não vou poder ficar com eles.

-Sinto muito – Edward sussurrou provavelmente percebendo a dor que isso me causava.

-Eu também sinto. Adoraria ficar com a minha família, mas tem alguns anos que isso não é possível. Acho que você deve ter mais sorte do que eu nisso.

-Nem tanto, eu posso ir para casa, mas eu prefiro não ir.

-A viagem é muito cara?

-Um pouco sim, mas é uma situação bastante complicada – ele suspirou – meu irmão pediu minha ex-namorada em casamento e bem na véspera de natal vai ser a grandiosa festa de noivado deles. Por isso eu prefiro levar um chute no saco do que ir para a casa.

-Isso não deve ser nada bom.

-O pior é que eu estava bastante animado antes, sempre gostei muito de natal e ficar com minha família. Esse era o primeiro ano de muitos que eu poderia ir para a casa, mas inventei que precisava trabalhar e vou ficar por aqui.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Também sinto.

-Parece que ambos vamos ficar sozinhos – comentei de cabeça baixa quando chegamos na rua em que morávamos e quando olhei novamente para seu rosto, vi que sorria.

-Sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas o que não foi estranho até agora, não é?

-O que foi? – me contagiei com seu sorriso mesmo sem saber o que ele tinha em mente.

-Se nós dois vamos ficar sozinhos no natal então porque não ficamos juntos? – olhei para ele sem saber o que faria. Sabia que era triste ficar sozinha, mas eu mal o conhecia – eu prometo que não vou te matar e esconder seu corpo no quintal – ele riu quando arregalei os olhos – é sério, vamos fazer companhia uma para o outro.

-Eu...

-Bella, por favor, fica comigo no natal.

-Só se você prometer que não vai colocar uva passa na comida – nós rimos e ele assentiu fervorosamente.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo. Não sei quem foi que inventou isso, também não gosto nenhum pouco.

-Que bom, isso me deixou até mais animada. A única coisa boa de não passar o natal em casa era que eu não precisava comer uva passa em tudo.

-Sempre pensei o mesmo. Qual é o problema dessas mães? – nós rimos juntos e ao vê-lo tão descontraído eu me dei conta de que isso poderia sim dar certo.

-E então, qual vai ser o cardápio? – perguntei – O que eu preciso trazer?

-Amanhã eu estou de folga e como você vai trabalhar acho mais justo que eu cozinhe – estreitei meus olhos.

-Você não tem cara de quem sabe cozinhar.

-Posso me virar bem se quer saber. Não vai se arrepender, Bella.

-Não acho que vou. Então fica combinado, você faz a comida e eu trago a sobremesa, tudo bem?

-Como quiser.

-Então eu te vejo amanhã – eu me aproximei para dar um beijo em sua bochecha e caminhei para dentro de casa sem olhar para trás.

.

.

Estava exausta ao sair do trabalho e caminhei agarrada ao meu casaco pelas ruas tomadas de neve. O dia tinha sido extremamente cheio e entediante, mas ao contrário dos outros dias, isso não me deixou desanimada, tudo o que eu queria era ir logo para a casa de Edward e aproveitar a sua companhia.

Corri para a casa e tomei um banho longo e escolhi um bonito vestido vermelho e me agasalhei bem antes de sair, mesmo que Edward morasse aqui do lado, hoje a neve caía forte e mesmo que por pouco tempo precisava estar bem aquecida. Cheguei o mais rápido que pude a casa de meu vizinho e ele abriu a porta para mim assim que toquei a campainha.

-Oi, boa noite! – sorri contagiada pela forma com que ele olhava para mim.

-Boa noite, Bella. Não imagina o quanto estou feliz em ver você!

-Eu também – sorrimos um para o outro e m apertei mais no casaco – mas se você não me deixar agora mesmo, eu vou embora.

-É claro, me desculpe – ele deu espaço para eu passar o que fiz mais do que depressa.

-Está muito frio lá fora – entrei o mais rápido que eu pude feliz por estar quentinho ali.

-Eu ouvi que a nevasca dessa noite vai ser muito intensa.

-Que bom que não viajamos então, não é?

-Com certeza – sorrimos um para o outro por um longo momento e eu estiquei a travessa que trouxe comigo.

-Aqui, a sobremesa.

-Obrigado. Eu vou guardar se quiser tirar o seu casaco, voltarei em um minuto.

Fiz como ele disse e pendurei meu casaco e o cachecol olhando para a casa dele. Como a minha, não era um lugar muito grande, mas muito elegante e devidamente enfeitado para o natal, com árvore enfeitada, presépio, luzes coloridas e guirlandas. Isso me deixou um pouco envergonhada, uma vez que desde que passei a ficar sozinha nesta data nunca mais tinha colocado nada para enfeitar minha casa.

Continuei olhando a casa enquanto ele não vinha e me deparei com um aparador cheio de fotos. Eu me aproximei para ver algumas imaginando que eram todas aquelas pessoas e não vi quando ele voltou.

-Quer uma taça de vinho? – aceitei e tomei o primeiro gole olhando em seus olhos. Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha e fechei os olhos tentando escapar daquela intensidade toda em cima de mim.

-Sua casa está tão bonita! Você mesmo enfeitou? – ele deu de ombros.

-Eu disse a você que gostava de natal. Desde que vim para essa cidade, morei em um quarto no campus da faculdade e não conseguia nem ao menos colocar uma luzinha e então, agora que tenho meu próprio lugar resolvi que colocaria tudo o que tenho direito – nós rimos e ele me perguntou – você enfeitou sua casa também?

-Na verdade não – admiti – isso era algo que fazia com meus pais todos os anos e tendo em mente que ficaria sozinha, não queria me lembrar de tudo aquilo vendo as luzes piscarem. Então, quem são eles? – pedi apontando para as foto depois de outro logo gole.

-Minha família. Minha mãe Esme, meu pai Carlisle, meu irmão Emmett e minha irmã Alice.

-É uma família bem grande. Eu sempre me perguntei como é ter irmãos.

-Na maioria das vezes é bom – ele deu de ombros deixando de sorrir – quando somos crianças aprontamos bastante e somos muito amigos quando crescemos, bom, isso até que ele roube a sua namorada.

-Que chato isso, não?

-Eu não deveria me importar mais com isso, mas eu me sinto privado de não estar com eles agora, entende?

-Olhe pelo lado bom, se estivesse com a sua família, nós não estaríamos juntos agora – mais uma vez seu sorriso provocou o meu.

-Não poderia concordar mais, Bella. Estar com você é um presente, mas... e para você está sendo bom estar aqui comigo ou você preferiria estar com sua família?

-Para ser sincera eu adoraria estar com meus pais e matar a saudade deles, mas eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você – eu ri diante de seu alivio – pelo menos por enquanto, até por que ainda não provei o que preparou para a ceia.

-Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Acredite ou não, eu cozinho muito melhor do que decoro uma árvore – eu ri.

-Essa eu quero ver!

-Então vamos – ele apontou a sala de jantar devidamente arrumada também.

Não poderia negar de forma alguma de que aquilo era impressionante. Todas as comidas da época parecendo muito bem preparada e cheirando muito bem em um ambiente muito bem preparado. Era uma penumbra bastante romântica iluminada apenas por luzes de natal em todos os lados.

Nós nos sentamos um na frente do outro para comermos e ao final da refeição podia dizer que eu não podia estar mais encantada com aquele homem.

Em meio a conversa descobri o quanto ele era inteligente e engraçado e generoso e carinhoso também. O tempo todo ele dava um jeito de segurar a minha mão ou acariciar meu rosto enquanto arrumava uma mecha fujona do meu penteado e como não poderia deixar de ser, eu estava adorando tudo aquilo, tanto que eu não queria ir embora.

-Tenho que admitir que você cozinha muito bem – falei quando nos sentamos no sofá da sala trazendo uma nova garrafa de vinho – eu não precisava estar com tanto medo.

-Ora, muito obrigado. Posso cozinhar para você quando quiser.

-Se eu fosse você pensaria melhor nessa proposta. Eu moro do lado de sua casa e nunca mais vou sair daqui se manter isso.

-Mas e se esse for o meu plano e eu não quiser que saia daqui?

-Só posso dizer que isso vai funcionar direitinho – não tinha me dado conta do quanto estávamos perto um do outro até que Edward se aproxima só um pouco mais para me beijar.

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez, nós dois gememos de contentamento. Era a mesma sensação de conseguir algo que há muito se procurava ou o que faltava na vida.

Um beijo puxava o outro e em pouco tempo nosso amasso ficou quente demais para aquele sofá, mas mesmo assim um arrepio frio passou pelo meu corpo.

-Eu acho que está ficando um pouco frio aqui – Edward riu se afastando de mim.

-Isso não é nada bom para a minha masculinidade, Bella – eu ri também.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, acho que a temperatura está caindo de verdade aqui – eu me abracei tremendo e ele se levantou para checar o termostato e resmungou.

-Essa droga desse aquecedor está quebrado desde que me mudei. Vira e mexe ele dá problemas.

-Por que então não vamos para a minha casa? – com um sorriso ele se aproximou de mim.

-Porque lá fora está nevando muito e eu te garanto que no meu quarto está bem quente – ele segurou a minha mão e me fez ficar de pé – mesmo se não estivesse eu daria um jeito de esquentar você.

Tudo o que eu fui capaz de fazer foi assentir enquanto ele me guiava para dentro de sua casa. Não prestei muita atenção no caminho uma vez que ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava sua ereção em mim, Edward descia beijos pelo meu decote adentro e só parou quando me colocou em sua cama.

Antes de se juntar a mim, Edward tirou a roupa olhando fixamente para os meus olhos e aquele sorriso, que desde ontem estava me tirando o juízo foi o que me fez ficar ainda mais excitada apertando minhas coxas juntas para me conter um pouco. Ao perceber minha situação, Edward se aproxima.

-Você está tão linda, achei que não conseguiria sobreviver a essa noite quando abri a porta e te vi, muito menos quando volto de minha cozinha e te vejo com esse vestido que por mais que eu tenha gostado, tudo o que eu quero agora é tirar ele de você.

-E o que está esperando?

Edward se colocou de joelhos na cama entre minhas pernas e suas mãos grandes foram subindo cada vez mais para dentro do meu vestido até que ele o tirou pelos meus braços. Depois de um momento apreciando a vista, ele me beijou tirando todo o meu folego antes me deitar na cama e beijar meu corpo.

Minhas mãos foram direto para seus cabelos quando ele beijou meu clitóris por cima da minha calcinha de renda e não parou com sua boca impiedosa, beijando, lambendo e chupando meu sexo até que eu gozei gritando o nome dele.

Abri meus olhos, ainda ofegante do orgasmo para vê-lo ficar em pé e tirar a boxer que usava. Ansiosa, eu o vi pegar uma camisinha e vesti-la antes que voltasse para a cama. Abri minhas pernas pronta para recebe-lo por inteiro quando, com um sorriso, Edward me vira de costas.

-Todos os dias, quando passava por minha janela isso aqui me atraia como louco – ele agarrou minha bunda com as duas mãos e falou com a voz tão rouca que me fez gemer sem vergonha nenhuma – não imagina quantas noites de sono eu perdi pensando nisso aqui...

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Edward me puxou para que eu ficasse em meus joelhos e mal tinha me sustentado quando ele me penetrou por inteiro. Nós dois gememos alto, apreciando aquele contato tão delicioso.

As longas e fundas investidas de Edward atingiam em cheio o lugar _certo_ dentro de mim e suas mãos grandes me apertavam com força, com tanto tesão que nós logo gozamos juntos. Sem forças eu logo me joguei na cama com a certeza de que aquele orgasmo tinha sido um dos melhores da minha vida.

Enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam, Edward me abraçou deslizando a mão grande sobre meu corpo quente e sussurrou para mim.

-Consegui te deixar bem quente, não foi? – eu ri.

-O frio para mim é apenas uma lembrança bem distante.

-Isso sim é um incentivo e tanto para a minha masculinidade – eu ri sentindo sua mão parar em minha bunda e a apertar. Balancei a cabeça e quis me fazer de chateada, mas estava feliz demais para isso.

-E eu que pensei que foram meus belos olhos que tivessem atraído você – falei em um gemido adorando a forma com que ele me apertava.

-Não vou negar que a sua bunda me chamou primeiro e quando dei por mim, você todinha não saía mais da minha cabeça. E agora, com você aqui, duvido que algum dia saia.

Suspirei sentindo os beijos que Edward não parava de me dar sem conseguir parar de pensar na sorte que eu tinha e depois de mais um suspiro, Edward perguntou.

-No que você tanto pensa?

-É que eu acho que esse natal foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava – comentei fazendo Edward rir e beijar minhas costas antes de virar meu corpo para encontrar o meu olhar.

-E o que eu preciso fazer para você ter certeza? – como todas as vezes fui incapaz de resistir aquele sorriso.

-Que tal se eu prometer que vou te fazer companhia nos próximos natais também? – seu lindo sorriso ficou ainda maior e ele beijou meus lábios colocando seu corpo em cima do meu novamente e quando minha boca ficou livre sussurrei para ele.

-Vou adorar a sua companhia!

Fim.

* * *

 **Por favor, contem para mim se gostaram!**

 **Obrigada por ler! Feliz 2019!**


End file.
